


Surprise

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-29
Updated: 2004-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus submits to the inevitable on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiz/gifts).



Severus counted to ten, eyeing the door to his rooms mistrustfully.

He knew he would have to go in eventually or they'd send someone looking for him. He didn't know who 'they' were, exactly, but he could warrant a guess. Albus, of course, and the rest of their colleagues. God help him if any of the students were involved.

He shuddered, reaching for the door handle for the fifth time, and for the fifth time pulling back.

For Merlin's sake—why couldn't Albus understand that today was no different than any other? If nothing else, it should be up to him how he spent it, with none of Albus's little whispers to Minerva about "Severus's little surprise."

And if he didn't go in there and bear it, Albus wouldn't be angry. No. He would be disappointed. He would be saddened that all his good intentions were for naught, and he would get that _look_ on his face.

Severus would rather he be angry.

Which was why he sighed and took a fortifying breath before pushing the door open and bracing himself—

—for silence.

Severus frowned, looking around the empty sitting room. He stood on tip-toe to peer behind the couch, where it was obvious no-one was hiding, waiting to spring out at him.

"In here," Albus called from the kitchen, and Severus followed, bewildered.

There was no one in there either, save Albus, who was setting the table for dinner. There was a small chocolate cake—enough for two—sitting on the counter. A bottle of champagne and a pair of flutes. One gaily wrapped package.

"Surprise!" Albus beamed. "Happy birthday, my dear."

Severus blinked and then let the corner of his mouth twitch despite himself.

Well. Perhaps there was such a thing as a pleasant surprise party after all.


End file.
